The Insanity of Fan Fiction
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: A short fic about Gohan getting pulled into our world and showed several stories on fanfiction.net. What is his reaction? Just my view on his reaction, slightly funny, but not much...


OK, this is one where I start out talking to you, I've got a short prelude then it goes straight into the story. I didn't want to make it long and I didn't want to be flamed, so I didn't mention any examples of bad fan fiction. Only mine, and Gohan says it was cool, but I'm not sure I believed him, he looked kind of doubtful...And so am I! I haven't gotten that many reviews, and I'm in the dark about it, so please read and review Child Called Angel! It's a long one, and I have promised that I wouldn't load any more stories until I have at least three reviews, but I'm getting tired of that, so I might just go on ahead and load the ones I have edited so far. Well, read and review, please!

***

You know, guys, every time you see a TV show or watch a movie or read a book, you ask yourself secretly, unconsciously "What would happen if...". Many people all over the world write out their thoughts and feelings on a "What if?" basis. This is in turn called "fan fiction". This is one such story, but not exactly what you'd think. 

My own "What if?" stories are mostly about girls from our world somehow getting into another world and changing the events there. Well, this story is a little different. This "What if?" is of a different format than the typical fan fiction.

This is about the greatest fan fiction web site of all time, fanfiction.net, and what would happen if one of my favorite anime characters was able to see what sort of things the authors do to him and his family and friends.

This is the story of Gohan in fanfiction.net. 

But you didn't think you could get away without another self-insert, do you? This is yet another self-insert, but instead of her going to Gohan's world, she's going to pull Gohan into hers. Let us see what I, the girl in the story, a.k.a. Angel of the Dragon, is doing.

***

I grinned to myself as I sat at my TV screen. I had finally come up with the perfect device to allow Gohan into my world. My brown hair swirled in anticipation(This is not my author form, this is the real-looking me) and my blue/gray/green eyes glittered against the light of the screen as I watched one of my tapes.

"Should it be 11-year-old Gohan or the High School Gohan?" I asked myself seriously, "High School. He'll understand a little better." I grinned as I pointed the device at the screen and pressed the little green button.

***

Gohan smiled as he walked to his High School from being dropped off by Nimbus. He was very happy because today was the last day of school.(OK, ever wonder how Gohan managed to get away from the robber incident without being seen? And don't give me that 'ultra speed' gig, I think he was replaced and that's that!)

"Oh," he groaned plaintively, "Robbers. It never ends! I guess if I transform, no one will recognize me." He transformed and powered a little of his energy toward the truck, making it collapse.

Suddenly, a black hole formed beneath him and he disappeared before anyone could see him again.

"Hey!" the old man mumbled, "Where'd he go?"

***

"AH!" I heard a loud scream as Gohan came through the TV screen and landed in a heap on the floor. His hair was still golden and spiked.

"OK," He said angrily, "What on Earth happened?" He looked up and took in his surroundings, probably not noticing me right away. "Where am I?"

"You are in my house, Son Gohan," I answered calmly.  
"Who are you?" He yelled and snapped up off the floor, "How do you know my name?"

"You might want to power down before my mom sees you," I said with a small smile, "Follow me, I'll explain once we are away from prying eyes and ears." He nodded dumbly and followed me as told. Lucky for me, my mom was in her bedroom, on the opposite side of the house, asleep.

"Okay, kid who are you?" asked the now-black haired half-saiyan.

"My name is Angel of the Dragon, but you may call me Angel," I told him(As if I'd use my real name!), "And I know about you because you are from a different dimension."  
"OK, that made no sense," he said stupidly.

"Inmy dimension, a few people made up a story called Dragonball Z and your father was the star," I said simply and proceded to tell him all about DBZ and then fan fiction.

"So, fan fiction is basically stories that people write about us?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him, "Sometimes, though, they get way out of hand. Let me just put it this way, they are not pretty. And there are things like character-bashing, which basically means you talk trash about one of the characters. I wanted to show you some of them because I think you deserve to know what they are saying about you and your family and friends."  
"Seems fair enough," he grinned Son style.

"The first is the 'Mary Sue', at least, that's what I think it's called," I said calmly, "Sometimes they are good, solid, original pieces of art, and others...well, let me put it this way, are not a pretty sight."

"What is a Mary Sue?" he asked.

"Basically, they put a new charater into the mix and write what they think would happen. The most popular division of which is the self insert, which is my specialty," I smiled, "Its when they place themselves into the story."  
"Oh," He said, "That sounds pretty cool."  
"Here," I said, bringing up several of the Mary Sues I myself had read, "Go on ahead, read some." He nodded and began on the first one. "The last four on the list," I told him, "are mine, so be careful." I grinned at him, catlike. He looked sick for a bit before I left the room.

***

I had brought him numerous snacks that were, obviously, not a snack but a meal to me. When he finally finished, his face was white as a sheet.  
"So," I said evilly, "What'd you think?"

"I think these people have very sick, twisted minds," he said, his eyes wide, "But yours were good. I liked that one, Child Called Angel. A perfectly good story."

"Thank you," I smiled at him, "You are telling the truth, aren't you?" He nodded sincerely and I jumped for joy.

"Are there other categories?" he asked.

"Well, yes," I said sweetly, "You see, there were several time gaps in the show where they just said that so many years past. They were called 'Takes' on what the artist thought happened in that time frame. A famous one is the gap between the Cell Games and your current timeframe. Another is the past of poor Vegeta. Veggie and Bulma get-together takes are very popular."

"Yeah," he said.

"Here you go," I said and brought up some more. He started in on them quickly and finished them as I brought another snack up.

"You people have the most twisted minds I've ever seen!" he said, "Some of them are worse than Frieza!"

"Let's put it this way, you will NOT like this section, it's my least favorite, but I read them anyway by invitation only: the lemon, yaoi, and yuri. You'll understand almost immediately what they are, I am not saying a thing."

When I got back, he was whiter than white and fainted dead away on the floor. I giggled again as I threw water over the poor boy.

"Wha-What?" he sputtered as he sat up. He looked at me once and said, "I've never seen such sick and twisted stories-no! That filth does not deserve the term story! Those abominations of my family, friends, and I-"

"Except there is nothing you can do, Son Gohan," I shook my head sadly, "They make yiy guys do things that are beyond just crazy. It's ludicrous, I realize this, but without this site, then there is just no way to exploit our thoughts and feelings."

"I guess I can leave it there," he sighed, "Can I go back to my own world now? I'm probably so late for school it's not even funny."

"Actually, I can get you back there at the exact second you left," I smiled, "That's why I made this little contraption." I held it up with an evil grin.

"So that's how you got me here!" he said as he looked at it, "Strange, it seems so simple."  
"Yet it is not, Gohan," I told him, "It took me months to build and test it...and a few times it was, how should I put this...unsuccessful." I opened my closet and showed him what had happened. His mouth flew open in horror.

A giant Pikachu sat on the floor, it's head hitting the ceiling, but it was long dead. A tiny Ratata sat on it's foot, alive, but a bright pink color. 

"This was the first person I tried," I knelt down and picked up poor Ash, who was still crying over his dead enormous Pikachu.

"Wow," Gohan said, "He's tiny."  
"Yeah," I sighed, "If I send them back to their world, they won't survive, so I kept them here. The dead Pikachu was Ash's request." I nodded sheepishly toward the over-grown electric rat, "I'm going to have to bury it soon, though," I sighed as Ash screamed at me, "And then I'll try and return poor Ash and Ratata to the correct size."

"Uh...could I go home now?" Gohan asked queasily.

"Sure," I smiled at him, "Let's go back to the TV." HE nodded and followed me downstairs to the TV set. I pressed the red button and waved as Gohan fell back into his world.

"YOU!" Videl shouted at him, "Tell me what happened here!"

"I-I don't know," Gohan answered, "I guess I must have missed it."

"Crazy little boy," I rolled my eyes and stopped the tape. I sighed as I went back upstairs to try and get Ash and Ratata back to the typical size.

***

Well, what'd you guys think? Cute? Disgusting? Ingenious? Or is my mind just too twisted to care? Read and Review, please!

Angel of the Dragon


End file.
